Lil Xan
Nicholas Diego Leanos (born September 6, 1996), better known by his stage name Lil Xan, is an American rapper, singer and songwriter. His stage name is derived from Xanax, a name for the drug Alprazolam. Leanos is best known for his song "Betrayed", which peaked at number 64 on the US Billboard Hot 100. He released his debut studio album Total Xanarchy on April 6, 2018. Early Life Diego Leanos was born on September 6, 1996 in Redlands, California, where he was also raised. He, growing up, was poor and lived in motels most of his childhood. In his freshman year, he dropped out of Redlands East Valley High School and spent years at home unenployed. Leanos sold drugs while working as a street cleaner. Why His Songs Suck #In most of his songs, he repeats the the same lines over and over again, just like another terrible SoundCloud rapper. #His rapping voice is annoying and lazy. Not to mention, he raps with too much auto tune. #In some of his songs, he mumbles so much you can barely understand what he's saying. For example, in the song "No Love", he says "I put my dick in that bitch", but it sounds like he's saying "I broke my dick in that bih". #He had a fake relationship with Noah Cyrus for clout. #His lyrics are atrocious and very simple. #His flow is pretty bad. Sometimes, his verses don't even sound like they have a flow. #Not even a featured verse by Charli XCX or production by Diplo could save his songs. #In "Betrayed" a song about Xanax abuse, he randomly says "and her pussy tastes like Skittles". #'Hypocrisy': He says he's against Xanax abuse and has quitted them after 2 years but his stage name is Lil Xan. He also mentions other drugs in his songs. Examples are in "Slingshot" where he says "I like lean, I like drugs" and in "Wake Up" where he says "I like beams, I like lean, I like beams, I like lean". #He said he overdosed on "Flamin' Hot Cheetos" which makes no sense. #His music videos are stupid and/or unwatchable. They also make no sense and just show random stuff like in his video for Wake Up in which at one minute it shows some guy vomiting and next it shows him eating pizza. #He collaborated with terrible rappers $teven Cannon and Baby Goth. #He is a one hit wonder and a bad one. #His album covers are awful, especially his album cover for Total Xanarchy. #He said that Tupac is "boring" and gave him a 2 out of 9. This is probably because he was born exactly a week before Tupac's murder and never grew up with his music. #He pulled a gun on someone just because they criticized him for calling 2Pac boring, meaning that he can't take criticism. #He's literally ranked NUMBER 2 (the first one is Submarine Man) on Hip-Hop HQ's Worst Rappers of All Time video, beating terrible 253 rappers. Redeeming Qualities #Some of his beats are good and well produced. #He collaborated with established artists like 2 Chainz, YG and Rae Sremmurd. #He had a FEW decent songs like "Shine Hard" and "I Might", however both songs were mostly good because he barely appeared on them. #He blocked Rich White Man on Instagram for the latter trying to get clout at the expense of Lil Xan's posts. Discography Studio Albums *''Total Xanarchy'' (2018) *''Be Safe'' (2019) Mixtapes *''Heartbreak Soldiers'' (2018) *''Heartbreak Soldiers Pt. 2'' (2019) EPs *''CITGO'' (2016) *''Toothache'' (2017) *''Xanarchy'' (2017) *''Xanarchy Militia'' (2018) Trivia #His parents are Mexican. #His influencers include Pharrell Williams, N.E.R.D., Cage the Elephant, Arctic Monkeys, Queens of the Stone Age, Drake and Mac Miller. Category:Artists Category:Rappers Category:2010 Artists Category:Clout Chasers Category:Mumble Rappers Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Artists who fell off Category:Artists who got worse Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:One Hit Wonders Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Hypocrites Category:Artists with terrible stage name Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:1996 Births Category:Artists who can't take Criticism Category:Artists had "Lil" Stage Names Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Worst Rappers of All Time